Dilemma: Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel's First Date
by Atsu Tenshi
Summary: Finn finally had the guts to ask Kurt out on a date. Finn is excited and Kurt is clumsy. Involves flying bacon, attack by a rage grandma, and… Kurt slushing Finn with Pina Colada on their first date. Prequel to When Burt Hummel Meets Kurt's Boyfriend


Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox.

Summary: Finn finally had the guts to ask Kurt out on a date. Finn is excited and Kurt is clumsy. Involves flying bacon, attack by a rage grandma, and… Kurt slushing Finn with Pina Colada on their first date.

A/N: This is **NOT** the sequel, but this is the **prequel** for _Dilemma: When Burt Hummel Meets Kurt's Boyfriend_. To those who never read the previous one, you don't need to. This can be completely stand-alone, besides, it's the prequel after all.

And thank you so much to **kyuubi_paw** for the beta. You're awesome, honey. Other mistakes are completely mine.

*

**Dilemma**

*

Finn wonders if all the bad things that happened to him today are signs of a bad omen. It's not that he is superstitious. He doesn't believe that walking under the ladder brings bad luck or dropping an umbrella on the floor means that someone will get killed in the house, or even sighting a cow lifting its tail is a sign that the rain is coming (the last one was told by his neighbor's mentally-unstable grandfather).

Nonetheless, he wakes up with a stiff neck, slips on the bathroom floor, finds out the milk is already out of date and ends up having dried cereal, runs to school because his car refuses to start and gets chased by a terrier along the way, fails his Spanish quiz (well, that doesn't really count actually, because he always fails anything related to said subject), forgets to do his English essay which is due today, screws his Algebra (he swears that he could factorize _x² + 2x – 3_ last week but he seems to have forgotten the method – again), drools all over his History book as he dozed off, keeps bumping into that weird psycho (but she does have big nice boobs to look at, not that Kurt needs to know that) Rachel Berry, steps on Mercedes' foot whilst damaging his eardrum in the process, getting a cramp during football practice, his locker door in the changing room gets stuck and needs Coach Tanaka and the janitor to force it open, and now here he is… standing nervously right in front of one cute Kurt Hummel.

Today is the day that Finn is going to ask him out. They have been together for a month and both are still unsure where is this leading to but after several days of brooding over the subject, he thinks this is what he really wants. He really wants this… this- whatever it is, between them to be official. They usually have make-out sessions in the backstage of the auditorium, doodling love notes to each other during Spanish class, hold hands in the choir room, cuddling in the car every time Kurt needs a ride back home (and more make-out session until they hear Mr. Hummel's car getting nearer), as well as texting and calling each other every night and during weekend.

Finn knows it is his crazy teen hormones doing most of the thinking and the actions but he needs to let his head and heart to do the thinking now without his hormones getting involved. He really needs to limit his imaginings of Kurt being naked on his bed because lately, it happens so often before he goes to sleep and he wakes up the next morning with a hard-on (and usually the mailman will come to the rescue by barging into his head and Finn manages to be in school on time, though most of the time he's not lucky at all). Sometimes he can see it in the lovely ocean green eyes; the insecurity and the uncertainty which pains Finn because he really wants to make Kurt happy.

A week after Kurt's shy confession and his own clumsy and embarrassing response (which involves him running after Kurt and falling head-first into a puddle of mud – it was raining that time, by the way), New Directions finds out about them when Mercedes belts out her own over-dramatic shrieks when she accidentally walks in on them having a very intense make-out session. If she hadn't caught them in the backstage, they… might have done it and Finn wonders if he should feel relieved or not.

Anyway, back from the Twilight Zone, he is obviously anxious being in front of Kurt because he doubts he can ask without stumbling over his words. Though he isn't afraid of Kurt' answer, he knows it would be positive.

Kurt frowns at him. "What's the matter? You look… tense."

"I had cramped up during football practice," he replied without thinking.

Okay, perhaps that's not what he supposed to say. It has nothing to do with the subject that he is going to ask Kurt!

"You poor thing," Kurt tells him and lavishes Finn with a caress in the cheek, before his soft hands trails down along his shoulder and reaches for his hand. It feels really good, just a fleeting touch like that from Kurt makes his skin tingle, butterflies flutter inside him, his heart beats faster, blood rushes to his face, and his breath hitches.

Hell, they're not even kissing and he's feeling all these wonderful sensations!

Finn thinks he is the luckiest guy ever to have Kurt and wonders how he could have missed this for sixteen years of his life.

Finn squeezes Kurt's hand. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…"

"I… I want… are you…" Finn sighs. Why is it every time he wants to ask something important, he'll start tripping on his words?

Kurt squeezes back his hand, encouraging him to continue.

Finn smiles gratefully at him. "Do you, like, have any plans for tomorrow night?"

Kurt shrugs his shoulder, "Not that I'm aware of. What's up?"

"Do you want to… go out tomorrow night?"

Kurt tilts his head to the side, as if he is thinking, and he looks very adorable that if it isn't the fact that Kurt dislikes public displays of affection, Finn would kiss him right there.

"Out? Tomorrow night?"

"Yep. Like you know, the usual deal… dinner, movies…"

"Are we going out with the others?"

"No, we are not going out with the others."

Kurt grins brilliantly at him, "Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Like a date?"

Suddenly, Finn feels embarrassed and just nods his head as he feels his face heat up.

And then, he gets a very pleasant surprise which involves a wet kiss on his lips and a cute squeal coming from Kurt. After the kiss, he quickly looks around him but luckily, there isn't anybody around them. And yet he isn't allowed to even hug Kurt in public but the other boy could _kiss_ him?

Finn wants to sulk but seeing Kurt beaming at him happily, knowing that he did that to Kurt, melts all his resolve and instead, Finn finds himself grinning at him too.

*

**Dilemma: Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel's (Worst?) First Date**

*

Finn picks up Kurt exactly at half-past seven as promised and he can see the other boy fidgeting nervously in his seat. He wonders what could make the other boy to be so nervous. He guesses that this must be Kurt's… first date. Well, this is his first date too, with a boy, specifically. And he thinks it's going to be a great night. He doesn't have an exact plan what are they going to do the whole night but it would involve dinner and a movie, and hopefully, lots of kissing and touching.

Finn mentally bashes his head. What the hell? Can't he think of something for once that isn't related to making-out? Finn shakes his head. He and his horny thoughts.

Only the sound of _I Will Possess Your Heart_ resonates inside the car as Finn thinks what he should say to Kurt to make him feel less nervous.

He starts awkwardly, "You look nice tonight."

And it is very true. He looks flawless with black cropped jacket, dark blue jeans and brown leather boots. Finn even catches a glimpse of bluish-grey turtleneck from under the red and beige tones scarf that wraps around his neck. The night is colder than usual and Finn is grateful at his mother for reminding him to take his leather jacket with him.

"Thanks. I bought this jacket from Lanvin last month. It was on sale. The rest of me is Burberry, except the boots. It's Gucci."

Finn is pretty clueless about _Lanvin_, _Burberry_ and _Gucci_ so he doesn't know how to reply to that. He also wonders why people are trying so hard in naming clothes until it sounds so complicated to the ears. Why not simple names in English like _Old Navy_ or _American Eagle_.

"Oh," he responds pathetically. God, now he feels embarrassed.

Luckily, Kurt changes the topic, as if he knows of Finn's lack of knowledge in regards to fashion. "Is this just music?"

Finn blinks at Kurt. "Huh?"

"I mean, there isn't any singing in this song?"

Ben Gibbard's voice suddenly comes out and blends with the heavy guitar sounds in the background.

"Oh," is the only response he hears from Kurt. How pathetic and awkward they both are. So they remain in a sort of comfortable silence.

_How I wish you could see the potential,  
The potential of you and me.  
It's like a book elegantly bound,  
But in a language that you can't read just yet._

_You gotta spend some time love,  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find love,  
I will possess your heart._ [1]

"Do you listen to Death Cab for Cutie?" Finn asks him out of curiosity.

"No. I'm more into Mariah Carey, Beyonce, Gwen Stefani, Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry."

"I know Mariah Carey. She has great boobs." Finn realizes too late of the words that escape from him. What in the name of… Did he just say that?!

He hears Kurt chuckles beside him and Finn feels a surge of relieve over him. He actually kind of worried at Kurt's reaction if he slips like that.

Besides, he thinks that he manages to distract Kurt from being nervous on their first date.

In the background, the singer's melodic voice continues to accompany the silence inside the car.

_I will possess your heart.  
I will possess your heart._

***

He parks his car and turn off the engine when he hears, "Burger King?"

Finn turns to look at Kurt. "You don't like Burger King?"

Kurt blushes and quickly shakes his head. "No. I don't mean that. It's just that… it's fattening!" He scrunches his nose at the end of his sentence which Finn finds so adorable. Unable to resist, he leans and kisses Kurt. He swipes his tongue over his lips and before Kurt could kiss him back, Finn pulls away. "I'm hungry," he tells Kurt but not without gracing Kurt with his mischievous smile.

Kurt glares at him and pokes his chest. "You're such a tease!"

"Why, aren't you hungry? Or do you want to continue this with an empty stomach?" Both sound very tempting in Finn's ears and he thinks that whichever Kurt chooses, he'll go for it (but making-out with an empty stomach sounds more appealing… food can wait even though how damn hungry he is now!).

Kurt laughs before he pulls Finn to him and closes the gap between them. A gasp escapes from him when he feels the intensity of Kurt's kiss and before he could response, Kurt pulls away and blows him a raspberry.

Finn is unable to get annoyed after witnessing Kurt doing that.

"Dude, did you just-" Finn doesn't finish his sentence and starts to laugh loudly, clutching onto his stomach and continue to howl with laughter. "Oh my god, you should have seen yourself! I can't believe you did that!"

Kurt just rolls his eyes.

It is only a few minutes later that they get out from Finn's car and walk into the fast-food outlet.

Finn tells Kurt as they line-up, "I haven't been eaten here for months."

"This is my first time."

Finn's eyes are wide open as he stares at the boy next to him, "Seriously?"

Kurt nods his head. He says hesitantly, "I avoid fast-food because I need to watch my weight. Plus, I need to take care of my skin so less meat and more vegetables and fruits. But once in a while eating like this is fine by me. My dad rarely eats fast food too. He prefers his own cooking."

Finn feels bad. He should have asked Kurt before he made the choice. He feels really stupid!

Kurt smiles at him and shakes his head, "It's alright, baby. I can get one of the burgers that look less fattening. I can get the salad, too. Em, do they serve salad?"

"Yeah, they do. Sorry, Kurt. Should have asked you first."

"Hey, don't beat yourself about it. It's cool. Besides, there's a first time for everything."

Finn nods. "Like tonight."

Suddenly, Kurt's demeanor changes back to timid, his eyes looking at his boots. His smile is shy as he agrees at Finn too, "Like tonight."

Finn is really proud of himself being able to resist from pouncing onto Kurt because damn, the boy is genuinely cute when he's like that. His heart can explode just at the mere sight of Kurt's adorableness.

When it is their turn, Finn shows him the menu and tells him to take his time (and it takes Kurt almost ten minutes to make up his mind). Then he lets Kurt order his first which is a single Swiss Mushroom and regular Diet Coke with a side dish of garden salad. "Make sure my fries are unsalted," he tells the blond-haired cashier.

"Triple Whopper… No. I think I get the cheeseburger, erm, make it Triple Stacker, large Dr. Pepper, one large onion ring, one large fries…" Finn sees that Kurt's jaw is slowly dropping wide as his list goes on but ignores the look when he turns to look at the other boy and ask him, "You wanna share some dessert with me?"

Kurt just nods his head, apparently, already lost his ability to speak.

"And one apple pie and one sundae pie."

When they reach their seat with their food, Kurt finally gets his voice back and says with disbelief, "Triple Stacker?!"

"Why?"

"Do you know that consists of seven hundred and fifty calories, fifty-seven grams of fat and thirty-grams of carbs? I'd rather burn my Alexander McQueen then eating that!"

Finn frowns at him, "Where did you know that? And who's Alexander McQueen? A royalty dude?"

"I read it somewhere. And McQueen is a marvelous fashion designer, not a royalty _dude_ though he designs some clothes for the royals."

Finn ignored the McQueen comment and says, "So it's bad for me to be eating a seven hundred of fats and carbs?"

Kurt tries not to correct him, instead he tells him, "It is unhealthy."

"You know you make me feel bad."

Kurt suddenly pales. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it that way."

Finn takes his cheeseburger and unwraps the paper. He knows that Kurt is watching him eating his burger half-heartedly.

"It's stupid."

Finn raises his head to look at Kurt.

"It's stupid what I said. I mean this is our first date and I already criticizing about what you eat."

Finn doesn't feel like commenting to that so he just shrugs his shoulder.

Kurt sighs and looks at Finn for a while before he reaches for his salad and his Swiss Mushroom.

He catches a glimpse of guilt on Kurt's face and Finn feels even bad. So he reaches for Kurt's hand and squeezes it. In return, Finn receives a full-blown blush from the other boy and he takes comfort from that.

"Sorry, Finn."

He smiles at Kurt. "Forgiven."

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Kurt asks him timidly, "How many pieces of bacon in there?" he asks Finn.

"Five, I guess."

"Can I try a piece of that?"

Finn raises his eyebrow as a smirk appears on his lips. "You dare to try the bacon? It's fattening than the beef patty."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "It's as fattening _as_ the beef patty. No difference."

"I've bitten the bacon."

Kurt gives him a look. "Duh, obviously."

"If you say so…" He holds his half-eaten burger to Kurt. His other hand reaches for the onion rings.

Kurt frowns, "How am I suppose to take it?"

He travels his gaze from Kurt to his burger and back to Kurt again. "Jus jor ham," he tells him with his mouth full of onion rings.

Kurt sighs. "Other than stating the obvious! Of course I'm going to use my hand."

Finn sips his drink to wash the food down his throat before saying, "Yeah, that's what I mean. Pull the bacon with your hand."

"Can you move the top bun slightly to the side for me?"

"Yes, princess." Finn snorts.

Hesitantly, Kurt reaches for the half-eaten thin brown meat.

"It's not going to bite you, Kurt."

"Shut up, Finn."

"Fine. It's going to bite you."

Kurt stops half-way and glares at Finn who is smirking at him.

Perhaps it's due to him being pissed at Finn because he grabs on the bacon and yanks it out so violently that the top bun slaps into Finn's face while the bacon slips from his fingers and flies into an unsuspecting customer's head. The man who sits opposite him points at his head, "Man, there's bacon on your head!"

Finn ignores the fact that his face is stained with sauce as he watches in horror when the man flails his arms and smacks the bacon into a large iced mocha. Apparently, the woman had just gotten done washing her hands and walks back to her seat, her eyes looking at the open magazine in front of her as she drinks her mocha. Within seconds, she spits out all the contents into her magazine.

"Oh shit," Finn hears the other boy curses and turns to look at him.

Other customers are already buzzing in confusion as they look at the woman.

Finn thinks that Kurt looks like he is torn between fleeing from the scene and frozen to the spot with his face that looks like he is going to cry anytime soon.

"You know, I think we should bail out," says Finn.

Kurt looks at him in aghast.

He grabs his Dr. Pepper, apple pie and the sundae pie, and his other hand grabs Kurt's as they ditch the place quietly.

***

They are back in the road when Kurt tells him, "There's sauce on your face."

Finn holds the steering wheel with one hand as the other tries to wipe his face but Kurt

stops him. "Don't you have tissues in this car?"

Finn looks around and shakes his head. "Don't think so."

Kurt unwraps his scarf and uses it to wipe off the sauce from Finn's cheek. "I'm sorry. I ruined our dinner," he says quietly.

"You didn't ruin it. You're just clumsy. But I think I ruined your Blueberry scarf."

Kurt chuckles at him. "It's Burberry and it's okay. This scarf has been through worse."

"Like what?"

"The dumpster in school."

Finn looks guilty at that and grabs the hand that is holding the scarf before caressing it gently with his lips. Then he lets it go. He doesn't turn to look at the other boy but he knows that he must be blushing after the kiss he lavishes on Kurt's hand. "There's the apple pie and the sundae pie if you're hungry. But I think you better take the sundae pie before it melts."

"Of all things that you grab, it's apple pie _and_ sundae pie."

Finn adds, "And Dr. Pepper."

Kurt grabs the sundae pie and munches into it. "So, where to?"

"Since the night is still young, let's go and watch movie."

"What movie?"

Finn shrugs. "Anything. Your choice."

"Okay. You don't mind if I turn on the radio?" Before Finn could answer, music is already blaring inside the car. Kurt switches a few stations until he hears a song.

Kurt squeals happily. "Dancing Queen! Finn, let's sing this together!"

And he starts singing but Finn doesn't and just enjoys listening to Kurt's voice.

_Friday night and the lights are low,  
Looking for a place to go,  
Where they play the right music,  
Getting in the swing,  
You come in to look for a king. _[2]

"Finn Hudson, sing with me!"

"I don't really know the lyrics. I just know the chorus!"

"Okay, you hit the chorus later."

Finn mentally shakes his head. Seriously, _ABBA_ is not his thing even though how much his mother loves listening to them. And it's a surprise that even the diva Kurt loves their songs. He thinks that his mother and Kurt would get along in music taste.

"Your turn to hit the notes."

Finn resists himself from sighing and instead, he sings,

"You can dance, you can jive,  
Having the time of your life.  
Oh… see that girl, watch that girl,  
kicking the dancing queen."

Kurt shouts at him, "What?!"

He shouts back in confusion, "What?"

"Kicking the dancing queen?"

"That's what I heard."

Kurt is laughing as he looks at Finn in disbelief. "I can't believe you just had your mondegreen-moment."

Finn gives him a sideways glance before he glares back at the road. "Mondegreen?"

"Words due from mishearing or misinterpretation of a song lyric," Kurt explains to him, still shaking in laughter.

Then he continues, "You're right, Finn. You really don't know the lyrics." And Kurt starts to cackle in laughter again.

Finn feels embarrassed as he ignores Kurt who is still laughing next to him.

***

Finn gets out from the car and runs quickly to the other side and opens the door of the passenger's seat.

"This is weird."

Kurt gets out from the car and looks at Finn, "What weird?"

Finn pushes the door close and locks the car. "I never opened any door for guys until now."

Kurt grins at Finn. "It's my pleasure to be your first."

Finn laughs and ruffles the other boy's brown hair.

"Finn, you're messing my hair." Kurt pouts at him as he tries to tidy his hair.

"Aw, you're so cute. C'mere," Finn pulls Kurt closer to him but before he could kiss the other boy, Kurt puts both his hands on his chest to stop him.

"People will see us."

Finn scowls at him. "Is that a problem?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and sigh, "Obviously!"

Finn pushes him away and leans on the car. "I don't get you, seriously."

He pushes his hair as he feels frustration starting to build. "You know what; this is obviously _your_ problem. Not mine. I don't care if people see us. We're not in school right now!"

Kurt glares at him. "Of course you don't care because you don't know how it feels to have people looking at you as if your mere existent is a crime. I don't want people to start condemning you."

Before Finn could say anything, a man crashed into him. The most horrid stink, like a month old beer and vomit, reaches his nostril. A solid leather purse is squeezed into his chest before the man staggers and runs away from the scene.

Finn catches the purse at his chest and look at it. "What the-"

"You!"

Kurt and Finn turn to look at an elderly woman with a walking stick to assist her as she walks. "You, you took my purse!" She screams at Finn as she points her walking-stick at him.

Kurt raises his hands, trying to console the old woman. He starts, "Excuse me, ma'am. I think you got the wrong guy. A guy ran into-"

"No! You took my purse!" She insists and glares at Finn with the most hatred that even though he's not guilty at all, he feels the shudder runs through his body. Besides, the stick that she is holding looks rather dangerous.

But Finn has no time to be polite to an old crazy grandma who accuses him of stealing her purse because he is already a little pissed at Kurt so he lashes out at her, "I did not steal your freaking purse, you crazy hag!"

Seriously, he sounds like Noah Puckerman and Finn has no intention to sound like him. Even Kurt gives him a flabbergasted-looked.

"Shut up, you deranged punk! If you didn't steal my purse, why are you holding onto it?" Then she stabs her cane right into his ribs and a yelp escapes from him. Finn thinks that the next time, don't try to find a fight with the elderly if they have sticks with them because it hurts like hell! Then she swings her cane which struck his thigh. Thank God he tolerates the grueling exercises he receives during football practice.

Kurt grabs the cane to avoid from Finn being poked again by the old woman. He holds onto it tightly and says calmly to her, "You're mistaken. A man really ran into him and left the purse with him. He's innocent!"

"Let go of my cane! And give me back my purse!" She shouts the last sentence heatedly at Finn.

Finn rolls his eyes and just throws the damn purse to her. When she gets back her purse, she turns away from them and walks away as she mumbles angrily.

After that, Finn groans in annoyance as he leans back to his car, his eyes close and his head rest against the roof of his car.

A soft voice asks, "Are you alright, Finn?"

Finn sighs again and opens his eyes to look at Kurt. "Do I look like I'm fine?"

Kurt exhales heavily as he leans back to the car too. "You're mad at me."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

Finn turns to look at his side and lock his gaze at Kurt, "I was."

Kurt breaks their gaze and looks at the ground. They are silence for a while until Kurt breaks it, "I don't feel like watching a movie."

"Same here," mutters Finn.

"I wanna go home, Finn. Please take me back home."

Finn closes his eyes for a while. Seriously, this is the worst first date he ever had in his life!

***

"I'm going to the gas station. Need to pump some gas." He turns his car to the station and parks next to the pump. Finn gets out from the car, as well as Kurt.

The station looks almost empty since there's only the two of them with their car and the half-awake cashier in the brightly-lit store.

"I'm going to buy something to drink. You need anything?"

Finn shakes his head. "No, thanks."

Finn watches Kurt walks into the store before he looks into his wallet.

After he is done pumping gas, he waits inside the car for Kurt and after a few minutes of waiting (it feels like an hour to Finn), he gets out from his car and locks it before he walks to the store. He pushes the door and steps into the store. He looks around and couldn't spot Kurt anywhere. He thinks he should just go to the toilet and hopes to find the other boy there.

When he gets out from the toilet, he looks around the store and still doesn't see Kurt around. He starts to get a little worried until he spots him walking to the car with a large drink in his hand. Finn feels relieved to see him and jogs to the other boy. He touches his shoulder and suddenly, his entire face is drenched with icy, cold liquid.

"Omigod! Finn! I thought you're… I don't know. I didn't mean it. It just happened!"

Finn licks his lips and tastes something like… "You slushy me with pineapple juice! And is that, rum?"

"It's Pina Colada. And I didn't mean to slushy you! I'm sorry, baby."

Kurt reaches for the car keys from Finn and unlocks the car. He opens the door to the driver's seat and reaches for his sauce-stained scarf and uses the clean part to wipe off the mess on Finn's face.

When he's done, Finn goes back to the toilet to wash his face. Kurt is waiting for him inside the car.

After that, Finn gets into his car and undresses himself (he can feel Kurt staring intensely at his body). Luckily, before he goes to search for Kurt, he left his jacket inside the car so it's only his T-shirt that is stained with the Pina Colada. He throws his wet T-shirt into the backseat and wears his jacket. He zips the jacket to his neck and turns on the engine.

"This is the worst first date ever," Kurt mutters under his breath.

"You can say that again," says Finn.

"Nothing came out right tonight. I threw bacon across the diner-"

"Accident."

"A crazy grandma accused you of stealing her purse and attacked you with a walking-stick-"

"Bad luck."

"I slushy you with Pina Colada-"

"Karma."

Kurt blinks at him. "Huh?"

Finn shrugs his shoulder. "I slushy you once, remember? That time when the school recently bought that slushee machine, I thought it would be fun to slushy someone with the drink. You're the first victim, sour green apple flavor."

"So that's how it started?"

Finn nods his head guiltily. "Guess it's fair and square now. Look, I'm sorry for all the bad things I did to you. And the guys, what they did to you are terribly wrong. We throw pee balloons at you-"

"You did not, actually. You were just standing at the side."

"Throw you into the dumpster-"

"That too, you were standing at the side."

"Shoot paintballs at you in the gym and let you take the blame-"

"Okay, that one is so unfair! I had to clean up the gym all by myself and detention for two weeks!"

Finn sighs as he looks at his steering wheel, feeling guiltier than before.

"But I remembered something that day, you were holding your paintball gun but you never once shot me. You were just looking and laughing with the others. Most of those things that happened to me, you never exactly inflicted the bullying on me."

"That's what I mean, the fact that I never do anything to stop them. Even now, I still feel terrible. I don't know how I could make amends to you because you're so good to me sometimes I think I don't deserve it at all. I'm shock that you even have a crush on someone like me. I mean, how could you stand that, Kurt?"

"Perhaps my feelings for you run deeper than you'd realize."

Finn looks at Kurt and wonders what's that supposed to mean. He puts the thought away and starts to drive away. "So, I'm taking you home now?"

"I don't feel like going home."

"Okay, so…" Finn trails off, waiting for Kurt to say something.

"What time is your curfew?"

"Twelve."

"So why don't you take me somewhere. As long you bring me back home by twelve. You don't want our first date to end with me slushing Pina Colada on you, do you? Let's make a nice memory on our first date!"

"You want to make a memory?"

"Yeah."

Finn looks at him with an amuse smile before he says, "Okay, Bon Jovi."

"What?"

"Nothing."

And Finn wonders if making a memory include with lots of touching, kissing, and who knows, if he gets lucky… se-

"No sex."

So he won't get lucky tonight.

Kurt explains shyly, "I'm not having my first time on my first date."

Reasonable.

At least he knows that he will get lucky next time.

***

Finn brings him somewhere far away from the main town. He has been driving for an hour and the road gets emptier as minutes passes by.

Unlike before, the silence between them is comfortable and they remain like that during the ride. Only _Snow Patrol_ blaring soothingly in the background.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see,  
I want you to stay here beside me,  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am,  
So just tell me today and take my hand. _ [3]

"Are you going to murder me and hide my body?" jokes Kurt which emits a laugh from Finn.

"You're too pretty for me to kill."

Kurt leans at the window and looks outside. There is no moon in the sky and the city lights fade away as Finn drives further away from Lima so the night seems to look darker than it used to.

"So where are we going?" asks Kurt.

"This one special place. And you'll love it."

"I hope so."

Finn smiles. "Trust me."

Half an hour later, they finally arrive in a small clearing and across them is a large pastureland. Finn stops his car and turns off the engine. When he turns to look at the boy beside him, he grins at the amazement that features on Kurt's visage.

"C'mon," Finn tells him as he pushes his door open and steps out. He can feel the soft grass beneath his shoes. He hears the soft click from the other door as he steps towards the middle of the clearing. The mild zephyr caresses his already cold cheeks so he rubs both of his hands and places them on his cheeks to warm them.

Finn raises his head and his gaze locks at the blue night sky above him. Glitters of twinkling stars scatters around the dark blue heaven and he feels the pull of his lips just at the mere sight of the enchanting picturesque scene. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He feels Kurt's arm wrap around his as the small body leans heavily on him. "This is stunning!"

Finn turns Kurt to face him. He thinks that it should be now to tell Kurt what he really feels and to end the insecurity and doubt about their relationship. He really wants this and after tonight, he hopes everything will be better.

"Kurt, I know you have doubts about us. But I want you to know that I'm really serious about this. I really like you. I like you so much that it scares me what if one day you wake up and you think I'm not the person you want to be with. You'll break my heart. You're always there, you know… like listen to me without being judgmental and support me without asking anything in return. This one month being with you, I'd realized that somewhere along the line I had tripped and…"

He looks Kurt in the eyes and sees ocean green shining brightly under the starlight "…fallen for you," Finn whispers to him.

Kurt smiles at him, eyes a little teary and Finn's heart swells at the sight before him. And he knows that he has done the right thing. Finn leans forward and kisses him. Kurt wraps both his arms around Finn's neck and opens his mouth as Finn enters, his tongue licking at every corner inside the hot cavern. It feels incredible; after the confession and all… ending with a deep passionate kiss under the stars, it's the perfect way to seal their affection for each other.

When it is time for Finn to take Kurt back home, they drive back to Lima under the twinkling starlight with Finn singing along to the song in the radio while Kurt listens to him,

_You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my heart. _ [4]

It may start rough at first, like their first date. It's their worst date ever too. But things will always end with a happy ending. He'll definitely make sure of that.

**END.**

* * *

A/N: Review is LOVE and always makes my day, even a simple one. =)

I was writing the sequel (for _Dilemma: When Burt Hummel Meets Kurt's Boyfriend_) when I was hit with the idea of Finn and Kurt's dilemma, no parents involve this time, and I thought, their first date shouldn't be entirely perfect. There should be something crazy happened. No worries, the sequel is coming along just fine. It's almost done so I will probably post it before the end of this month. Until then, please enjoy any random oneshot I'll be posting in the future. ;p

If you want to listen to any of the songs below, head to my Livejournal (the link is in my profile page) and the links of the songs is in my Livejournal page. Or else, you can go to youtube by yourself and listen to these songs.

[1] I Will Possess Your Heart – Death Cab for Cutie (_If you prefer to listen when the singer is 'finally' singing, listen at 4:18_)  
[2] Dancing Queen – ABBA  
[3] Just Say Yes – Snow Patrol  
[4] Stolen – Dashboard Confessional

**ATSU TENSHI**


End file.
